While You Were Sleeping
by HanazonoHikari
Summary: Apa yang mungkin terjadi saat sang Raja tertidur? Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)


**Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this story, but I do wish adorable Chan would soon literally be Hiroki's.**

 **Note: Buah gemes akibat postingan ameblo Chan 21 Agustus 2016. Kalian yang rukun ya dek. Kakak bantu doa XD**

 **Note2: Ga paham juga kenapa perjalanan yang cuma 1 jam aja bisa ditinggal tidur. Mungkin memang udah kerasukan Jirou hahahahaha**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stasiun Shin-Oosaka sudah penuh orang. Tidak seberjubel Stasiun Shinjuku, tapi dengungan pergerakan manusia makin menambah kantuk yang dirasakan Tamura Shougo. Tamura Shougo, sebagai bagian dari Musical Prince of Tennis, baru saja menyelesaikan pementasan di Oosaka, dan kini harus menuju ke Nagoya untuk jadwal pementasan selanjutnya.

Satsuki dan Akiyoshi beberapa kali berhenti untuk membeli beberapa jajanan dan melihat ekiben, tapi Tamura sudah tidak sanggup mengikuti mereka. Dia terlalu mengantuk. Semalam dia terlalu bersemangat untuk perjalanan pagi ini sehingga tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi.

Tamura berjalan pelan menuju kereta meninggalkan teman-temannya yang sepertinya menemukan barang lucu di salah satu kios, bila berkerumunnya mereka di kios yang sama bisa dijadikan acuan.

Tamura segera memasuki gerbongnya, mencari kursinya dan menghempaskan badannya. Dilonggarkannya sedikit masker yang menutup mulut dan hidungnya, dibenamkannya topi yang dipakainya lebih dalam untuk menutup wajahnya. Menguap lebar, dia bersandar nyaman di kursi dan membiarkan kantuk mengambil alih kesadarannya.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Suara di sekelilingnya tiba-tiba saja terasa semakin keras dan memaksa Tamura untuk bangun. Enggan, dia ingin menyerah pada rasa kantuk yang masih dirasakannya. Ditambah aroma segar bantal disamping kepalanya , Tamura makin enggan bangun. Mengerang pelan, dibenamkannya kepalanya makin dalam ke bantal yang nyaman tersebut.

Seketika erangannya berhenti dengan canggung.

"Bantal?" batinnya. Kesadarannya perlahan kembali, mengusir rasa kantuknya. Dia ingat dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke Nagoya dan tentu saja dia tidak membawa bantal. Jadi, benda nyaman tempat kepalanya bersandar ini apa?

Perlahan digerakannya kepalanya untuk bisa melihat jelas. Kaos putih, masker, dan... Terkesiap kaget, segera diangkatnya kepalanya dari bantal yang nyaman, yang ternyata adalah pundak Hiroki, yang untungnya tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dengan pandangan yang masih bingung, diedarkannya pandangannya. Satsuki dan Ikumi duduk di sisi seberangnya, sedang berbagi headset dan mendengarkan lagu dari music player Satsuki. Di belakang mereka, Akiyoshi duduk bersebalahan dengan Yamazaki. Membicarakan sesuatu yang dia tidak seberapa paham.

"Mencari siapa?" suara rendah terdengar dari belakangnya.

Diputarnya badannya untuk menghadap depan, dan mendapati Yamaki berdiri di lorong.

"Tidak," jawabnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Dengan tanggap, Yamaki segera mengulurkan sebotol ramune ditangannya. "Haus kan baru bangun tidur?"

Menggumamkan terimakasih pelan, Tamura menerima minuman itu. Saat hendak membuka tutup botol, barulah dia menyadari, tangan kirinya sedang digenggam oleh Hiroki yang tertidur disampingnya. Jari-jari mereka bertautan.

Berharap Yamaki tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi, dicobanya melepaskan tangannya. Tapi Hiroki menggeliat pelan dan makin mempererat genggamannya. Tidak berani membuat Hiroki terbangun, Tamura hanya bisa pasrah mengorbankan tenggorokannya yang kering.

Tiba-tiba Yamaki mengambil kembali botol ditangannya, membuka tutupnya dan menyerahkan kembali kepadanya.

"Aku juga akan memilih tidak membangunkan Hiroki. Sepertinya memang sedang capek."

Dengan wajah memerah karena Yamaki ternyata melihat jari mereka yang bertautan, Tamura menerima kembali botol itu dan meneguk ramune. Aliran dingin di lehernya membuatnya lebih rileks.

"Tapi aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kalian harus main rahasia-rahasiaan segala, padahal semua juga sudah tahu. Kalau sejelas itu sih, sudah pasti akan ketahuan oleh semuanya kan."

Dan Tamura langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan Yamaki. Dengan sigap Yamaki mengambil botol di tangan Tamura, menutupnya, dan menepuk pelan punggung Tamura.

Satsuki dan Akiyoshi di baris sebelah langsung menoleh mendengar suara batuk Tamura.

"Syou-chan, tidak apa-apa?" tanya mereka kompak.

Masih terbatuk, Tamura menggerakkan tangannya, memberikan tanda dia tidak apa-apa. Yamaki masih dengan tenang menepuk punggungnya.

Setelah batuknya mereda, dipandangnya Yamaki dengan pandangan penuh tanya yang diharapnya cukup inosen, sambil berharap wajahnya tidak mengkhianati niatnya.

"Eh...eh...," ujarnya gugup, bingung juga bagaimana harus bertanya pada Yamaki.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang apa-apa," ujar Yamaki.

"EH!" kali ini wajah Tamura penuh kebingungan, tidak yakin dia mengerti arah pembicaraan Yamaki.

"Aku hanya memberimu ramune, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, juga tidak melihat apa-apa," ujar Yamaki lagi, mengulurkan kembali botol ramune pada Tamura yang menerimanya dengan wajah bersemu.

"Terimakasih."

Yamaki berbalik, hendak kembali ke bangkunya, namun mengurungkan niatnya. Merogoh kantongnya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia kembali memandang Tamura.

"Mau kufoto?"

"..."

"Ramune-nya, supaya kau ada bahan untuk menulis di blog," ujarnya lagi saat melihat Tamura hanya bengong.

"Ah, iya, boleh." Tamura mengangkat ramune dan menempelkannya ke pipinya dan memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

Setelah mengambil foto, Yamaki menekan beberapa instruksi di layar ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian, Tamura merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

"Sudah kukirim, jadi foto ini kuhapus saja. Memori ponselku sudah penuh." Tanpa menunggu respon Tamura, Yamaki segera berlalu dan kembali ke bangkunya.

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Tamura mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat foto yang diambil Yamaki. Walaupun Yamaki bilang ingin mengambil fotonya dan ramune, tapi Yamaki memasukkan Hiroki ke dalam frame. Berbeda dengan yang Yamaki bilang, foto itu justru menjadi fotonya berdua dengan Hiroki.

Sambil menahan senyumnya yang perlahan terkembang diwajahnya, Tamura menekan 'Save', menggumamkan terimakasih lirih, lalu menyimpan ponselnya.

Masih ada beberapa saat sebelum mereka tiba di Nagoya. Tamura mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Hiroki dan memiringkan badannya sedikit agar dapat memandangi Hiroki yang masih terlelap sambil setengah berharap siapapun yang melihatnya menganggapnya sedang menikmati pemandangan dari jendela.

END.


End file.
